


"Señor Amante"

by Ignaciakjakjkjkja



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignaciakjakjkjkja/pseuds/Ignaciakjakjkjkja
Summary: Una historia prohibida, algo que nunca pudo haber sido, pero que no se pudo evitar.El único delito que cometieron fue enamorarse de la persona equivocada.Basada en la canción "Señor Amante" de Valeria Lynch.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Lu Han/Oh Sehun, sehun/bebey
Kudos: 1





	"Señor Amante"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicBlue84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBlue84/gifts).



Nos encontrábamos unidos, nuestros pechos sudados, piernas entrelazadas, manos unidas, labios envueltos en una lucha de por quien tenía el mando. Él me tenía encarcelado en sus brazos mientras me embestía desesperadamente. No nos habíamos podido ver en dos eternas semanas, por lo que cuando nos vimos, era como si poseyéramos un imán dentro de nuestros cuerpos que nos atraía el uno hacia el otro.

Apenas entro a mi casa, no nos pudimos separar, nos necesitábamos con ansias y desesperación. Nuestros labios no podían despegarse, la ropa salió volando, estaba esparcida por todo el pasillo hacia mi habitación, era una locura lo que estábamos haciendo, pero detenernos no era una opción, y tampoco queríamos que lo fuera. Él era dueño de mi cuerpo, lo conocía al revés y al derecho, sabía todo de él, como tocarme, complacerme y hacerme delirar de pasión. 

Me estaba devorando como el fuego, era algo asombroso lo que podía hacer con solo acariciarme. Es una exageración lo que diré, pero con el me siento entero, a pesar de que solo era mi amante, lo sentía completamente mío, mi hombre, el único que me hacía sentir cosas inexplicables, pero exquisitas.

Estábamos en mi cama, las ventanas empapadas, el olor de él impregnado en mi almohada. Él, mi buen amante, mi hermoso Sehun, se encontraba observándome con adoración, mientras se movía de manera lenta, pero fuerte para que llegara al clímax que ambos necesitábamos, se notaba que quería llenarme de su semilla y yo no se lo impediría, mi cuerpo requería, exigía e imploraba por ser suyo en todos los sentidos, quería ser marcado, aunque sea solo con su esencia. 

Nos movíamos cada vez más rápido, yo sentía cada vez algo más fuerte que nacía desde mis entrañas, que solo quería salir y explotar como nunca. Me di cuenta de que Sehun ya estaba por llegar, cuando agarro mi pene para que terminara junto con él, por lo que al sentir que ya estaba llegando al exquisito clímax, apreté su miembro con mi ano, lo que gatillo que se derramara dentro mío. En el momento en que terminó de convulsionar, cayó en mis brazos y me corrí. 

Después de un momento de descanso y de admirarnos mutuamente, me tomó de la cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo. Acarició mi cabello mientras me besaba todo el rostro. Estaba en las nubes de todo el cariño que estaba recibiendo por parte de mi amante, de mi hombre.

\- Te extrañé demasiado amor mío.

\- Yo igual, no sabes lo desesperado que estaba por tenerte encima mío.

Será de loco, pero para mí dos semanas fueron eternas, sobre todo porque me sentía vacío, no hay nadie que me llene como él. Ni siquiera mi pobre marido.

Gracias al cielo Minseok se fue de viaje, o si no hubiera sido otra semana más sin poder vernos, y no creo que hubiera resistido tanto tiempo sin mirar su hermosa cara, sin tenerlo encima de mi cuerpo.

Teníamos una relación totalmente prohibida, era un amor secreto, él era mi cuñado, el marido de mi hermana Bebey, sé que lo que le estábamos haciendo a mi hermanita era algo horrible, pero intentamos pararlo, algo que fue completamente imposible.

Es algo que no podíamos evitar, cada vez que estaba con Bebey, me sentía mal y a la vez celoso, sé que no puedo ser posesivo, menos con ella. Tengo que apretar mis dientes para no decir su nombre cada vez que hablábamos de las personas que amábamos. A veces ella me llama desesperada para decirme que creé que Sehun la está engañando, y para calmarla la trato de convencer de que él podría estar en casa de algunos amigos, lo que no sabe es que el se encuentra en mi casa, más específicamente en mi cama, abrazado a mi sin querer alejarse, ni soltarme nunca.

Mientras que con minseok, era algo completamente diferente. Yo lo amaba, pero solo como a un gran amigo. Me casé con el muy joven, creyendo que era el amor de mi vida, pero en realidad no fue así. Se que él tampoco lo hace, que sigue conmigo solo por la rutina, hace meses que no tenemos intimidad, pero ninguno está desesperado por tenerla. Si él un día me exigiera el divorcio, se lo daría sin reclamo, no lo quiero seguir haciendo sufrir. 

Pero la situación de Sehun es distinta, porque, aunque se separara de mi hermana yo no podría estar con el oficialmente. Nuestra historia era imposible con todas sus letras, algo que nunca tuvo que pasar y que paso de todas maneras.

\- Deja de pensar en el futuro ciervito. Ya hemos hablado de eso y no quiero que te sigas llenando de basura esa hermosa cabecita que tienes.

\- Lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar. Todo el daño que le estamos haciendo a Bebey, me hiere, te imaginas si se entera, nunca me perdonaría.

\- ¿Y tú crees que a mí no?

\- Se que estás igual que yo, pero tienes que entender que es mi hermana de la que hablamos.

\- Y tú, de que ella es mi mejor amiga. ¿Enserio vamos a discutir otra vez sobre esto? Se que es algo imposible lo que tenemos, pero te amo y no puedo estar lejos de ti mucho tiempo. Me demoré demasiado en encontrarte. Tú sabes que si te hubiera conocido primero esta no sería nuestra historia.

\- Se que no sería así. Yo también te amo demasiado.

\- Lo sé bebé. Pero por favor trata de no pensar más en eso.

\- Lo haré por ti, porque no te quiero perder nunca. Aunque no seas oficialmente mío, quiero decirte que si llegara a morir.

\- No digas eso mi amor.

\- Solo quiero que sepas que eres el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela.

\- Luhan, tú eres mi universo entero. Sin ti no puedo respirar. Mi amado amante.

\- Eres mi eterno y amado señor amante.

Me encantaría gritar este amor que nos tenemos, pero desgraciadamente no se puede, somos la sombra de cada uno, somos el máximo pecado que pueda existir. Pero aun así no pararemos, porque al hacerlos nos estaríamos matando lentamente.

Estamos cometiendo el delito de amarnos con locura, que para nosotros es algo hermoso, para otros es algo horrible, algo que los destruiría. Solo esperamos que nadie nunca se enteré y así amarnos hasta la eternidad, aunque sea a escondidas.


End file.
